Between Kikyo and Enma Ai
by ZEROGRAVITYA01
Summary: After Kagome is captured, Inuyasha and his remaining friends tries to find her, and an unexpected ally is... Kikyo! Who is Enma Ai and why did she capture Kagome? Find out!
1. Kagome Higurashi Disappears!

_CHAPTER 1: Kagome Higurashi disappears! _

(Attention: I did not own Inuyasha's characters or anything else. Please note that some of the characters were mine, so don't sue me.)

Since the end of the last story, Amar Ma'aruf finally founds his older brother, Daniel Hakim. Daniel was as old as his own partner, and he's wielding both F2000 and Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga.

And the story continues…

"I'm going home right now!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Don't think that even Naraku is dead, you could release your duties, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back at her. 

A tick mark appeared on Kagome's head.

"SIT!!!!"

**CRASH**

"I've had it with you!"

She then marched out of the hut, passing by confused-looking Shippo and Sango.

"Where's she going?" Sango asked Miroku, who were witnessing Inuyasha's fight with Kagome again.

"Don't know." He replied shortly.

"You know, though Naraku is dead, she still had to find the shards, Miroku."

"It seems so, Daniel."

"Oh, did anyone see those duos?" Sango asked Daniel, regarding both Amars.

"They were having target practice by the river."

Meanwhile, Kagome wanders into a clearing, bit further from Kaede's village.

"Inuyasha is a fool… he doesn't have to yell at me like that all the time…"

She sighed slightly.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have to carry the burden of being Kikyo's reincarnation…"

"You will leave the burden behind you." A mysterious voice suddenly echoes around her. It seems like the voice of a girl.

"Who… who's there?" She stuttered.

"I'm Enma Ai." The mysterious voice introduced.

A girl dressed in a black kimono appeared beneath the trees. At the same time her surroundings turn pitch black. That girl also had her face.

"What do you want?"

"I want your body."

Kagome fell on her tracks, as she tries to run away. However, her body was frozen by a spell and Enma Ai nears her.

"No…"

With her eyes, she put Kagome to sleep.

"You'll come with me."

"No can do!"

A bolt of blue, three crisp burst fire from a P90 startled her.

"There they are!" Amar Ma'aruf yelled.

A-01 removed the empty clip, and then he reloads it with the one which contains anti magic bullets. (Courtesy of Mana Tatsumiya) Once the bolt is locked, he fired full-auto at Enma.

But then, before the bullets could even touch her, Enma Ai disappeared, with Kagome. Still, she could manage to summon few demons to buy her time.

"Looks like we'll be going full-auto don't you think?"

"Yeah." Daniel replied, with the ambience of his F2000 bolt locked.

Unknown Area 

"Why did you do this to me?"

"I want to have revenge against the priestess."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Kikyo…"

Ai puts her hand on Kagome's forehead, and seconds later, she fainted.

"Three cheers for sweet revenge."

Enma Ai laughs menacingly, looking at the young priestess' body.

_A/N: This is the revised version of the first chapter. Sorry for anyone who confused with the story line, because the story's draft was followed 100 with the fanfiction and this story were written in a hurry. TQ._


	2. In The Void

_CHAPTER 2: In The Void_

"Well, she's gone… should we tell Inuyasha?" 

"We're gonna need enough time to plan where to find her first, later, we'll do 'Operation Save Kagome Higurashi Beta'."

"What's with the fancy name?"

"We're in this operation before, don't you remember anything?"

"Nope."

Just then, Kikyo appeared.

"I knew this would happen."

"Kikyo…?"

"Hold on, so you saw the incident right before your eyes, but why did you choose not to act and do nothing?"

"I just came here, when I sensed her jewel shards. Not a minute later, she's gone."

"Anyways, did you happen to know the girl in black kimono? She looks strikingly familiar like you AND Kagome."

"Her name is Ai Enma."

_Ai Enma? Why did her name seem so familiar to me?_

"She led a group of demons to take the Shikon jewel shard from me, and as she failed, both of us came in a final showdown. She lost, and I sealed her."

Both Amars stared at each other's face.

_So Enma Ai is up to revenge, and she's using Kagome as a host. So classic._

"Looks like Ai won the first round. She got away with Kagome."

"Everyone's set, and we're ready to go."

Once again, the whole team set off on another adventure. However, it's an adventure which Kagome is absent, and yet again…

"Strange demons appeared frequently, not like those we've encountered before."

Suddenly, Amar Ma'aruf and Inuyasha saw something up ahead.

"Gentlemen, load up your weapons."

Amar Ma'aruf almost pulled the trigger of his AWM, when the figure in his scope was an injured villager.

"Help… help us… anyone… please help… us…"

Later, he fell and then he died.

"C'mon. We gotta go. Something is going on up ahead."

The village up ahead was in a disaster. Villagers and pheasants ran everywhere in horror.

"Stop wandering around guys. Go get them."

A demon then charged towards Sango, but he got a head shot from a Desert Eagle.

"Thanks!" 

"Oi! Miroku! Behind you!"

Miroku turned around and he threw a sutra on the demon ambushing him. An AWM slug then followed him, thus destroying the youkai in another head shot.

"He's history."

Amar Ma'aruf pulled the bolt, loading another .338 Lapua Magnum into the barrel. At the same time, an empty shell was ejected out of the rifle. Meanwhile, his older brother pulled out his Tetsusaiga, followed by Inuyasha.

"Ready, Inuyasha?"

"I'm always ready, Daniel."

"1…2…3…WIND SCAR!"

"WIND SCAR!"

Both executed their Wind Scar, suppressing the scores of youkai charging at them.

"That's Dual Scar for you morons." 

Daniel sheathed back his Tetsusaiga, and then he pulled out his F2000. He then emptied his clip on a giant demon, which were trying to kill a woman.

"You're okay, ma'am?" 

She nodded, and then she ran away.

"Sango, that giant demon may be their boss, try killing it."

"Okay, Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing the giant boomerang.

But Sango's giant bone was deflected right off a barrier. Noticing this, A-01 loads a grenade in his grenade launcher on his CRS-15 Carbine.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you go first."

"With pleasure."

Tetsusaiga blade turns red, and then, he executed another Wind Scar.

"In goes with the barrage…"

"Adamant Barrage!"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

A grenade then followed Inuyasha's Adamant Barrage, destroying it process. Minutes later, the demons retreated.

A-01 spins his Desert Eagle in his hand and then he announced…"Counter Terrorists win."

Upon examining the situation, Daniel made a conclusion.

"This time, they made a lot of casualties, including women and children. Ai is very ruthless."

"Not to mention that…" Suddenly, an arrow shot past A-01's backpack, barely missing his head by inches. Daniel then caught it with his bare hands. "Ouch." He contemplated that speech, upon seeing Daniel's painful face.

Also, shortly after that, Kagome appeared. She was much different than before, based on her appearance. Kagome's school uniform's colors were inverted; it was mostly black and red, compared to the original white and green. Her eyes were blank, with a frightening gaze in her eyes.

"She's at it again! Watch out! Daniel!"

Another Dark Arrow was unleashed. However, Daniel manages to prevaricate the attack, by sliding, and then he charged forwards, driving his claws into his palm.

"Blades of Muramasa!"

"Alright! Onii-chan!"

However, Daniel missed. Kagome then delivered a KO blow on his head.

"Your turn, Shaoran." A-01 teased him.

"I'm no Shaoran!"

"Sorry, tongue slip."

Daniel got up again, and then, he swung his fist to Kagome's bow. He managed to break it apart.

"Gotcha!" 

Then, she disappeared.

"Does she have to do that all the time?" Daniel commented in irritation.

"She's escaping again."

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. We'll find her."

_Hang in there, Kagome. I'll rescue you…_

_A/N: The second chapter! For those who don't know, both Amar and Amar Ma'aruf had their own second names. Such as, Eriol Hiragizawa (Amar A-01) and Shaoran Lee (Amar Ma'aruf). This is to disguise themselves during a mission. TQ._


	3. Ally Or Rival?

_CHAPTER 3: Ally or Rival?_

Sango woke Inuyasha after a terrible bad dream, as he were trashing about in his sleep.

"I had a nightmare about Kagome…"

"Nightmare? About Kagome?"

"That Enma Ai… although I couldn't see her face… I can see Kagome being more like her slave…"

"…"

_Kagome… where are you…_

"Although they won the battle, they won't win the war yet."

Kagome sat on her throne speechless.

"Is it true, my dear Kagome?"

She nodded vaguely.

"Good. I'm not done with you yet."

"Where is she? I can't find her anywhere… not even her scent…."

"Inuyasha…"

"Kikyo? What… what are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean by that?" 

"My purpose now is to save Kagome."

Inuyasha felt surprised.

"You hated her, but why did you want to save her now?"

"Enma Ai is a very dangerous enemy. If Kagome's soul falls in her hands, she will be her slave."

Inuyasha once again were taken aback, upon hearing her statement.

"She…will be Ai's slave?"

"If we don't act now, she will maybe be abused way much worse."

Kikyo walked to Amar Ma'aruf.

"I suppose you wanted to help me." Kikyo said that, while staring at Ma'aruf-chan's heterochromatic eyes.

"Sort of…" He replied while blushing.

"Hold on, how do we suppose to find her without any clues?" Inuyasha said, with a question mark on his face.

Kikyo turned her attention to Inuyasha back.

"Did she happen to have the Shikon jewel shard while she was captured?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha.

"I'm not there during the incident."

"We're there at that time, and we saw a bright spot on her chest. That's the point when she disappears."

"I'll be your radar, only Inuyasha agrees if I could tag along."

After a quick discussion, he agreed.

"I wonder how the others will react with Inuyasha's decision."

"No doubt about it, they're going to jump out of their skin."

"You're going to let Kikyo in our group? We're looking forward to it. "

_Not really up to expectations… _

"However, we couldn't find Kagome here. Any bright ideas?"

"…"

_I saw her face again that night… but this time; you were leading me to some place… or some location… _

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Yo, you seemed to be in a daze, did you miss Kagome so much?"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled, and then he punched A-01 straight on his face. Inuyasha went dumbfounded by his actions.

"Sorry."

"So you REALLY love her don't you?" He kept pressing Inuyasha, making his face redden by the question he asked.

"Shh!"

This time, he knocked A-01 out.

"What's going on there?"

"N-nothing."

At the same time, A-01 was lying on the ground, swirl-eyed. He also got a 'watermelon' sized lump on his head, due to Inuyasha's usual head-knock.

"Daniel, can you scout the area for hot springs for us?"

"Sure."

Minutes later, he came back.

"It's not too far from here. Just go this way, and you'll find a hot spring few meters from here."

"And make sure that Miroku won't go and peek on us."

"No problem. If he stands in the way, Amar's AWM will take care of him."

As a threat, Ma'aruf-chan pulled his AWM's bolt, ejecting the spent casing up to the air.

"Ah… this so refreshing…"

"I miss Kagome a bit, you know."

"Really? Me too."

Suddenly, Kirara got out of the springs, and she started growling at something.

"What is it? Is it Miroku?"

"It's not him, but I could sense the jewel shards, engulfed in evil aura."

Kikyo was right. Seconds later, Inuyasha's voice calling Kagome's name could be heard. She got out of the spring, firing an arrow to the dark priestess among the bushes. But, she missed.

"Sango, get dressed!"

She could hear A-01 yelling for assistance.

"Taking fire, need assistance!"

After that, his Beretta Elites roared through the night sky. In his disappointment, none of the 9mm Parabellum bullets hit his supposed target. Kagome shot her arrow, but he managed to sidestep the previously holy attack.

"Don't shoot her! Fall back!"

"What?!"

"The Dual Hiraikotsu technique!"

A-01's devilish grin started to mark across his face.

"Hiraikotsu!"

It was too easy for her to dodge the first strike. A-01 deftly caught the giant bone in his hands, and he concentrates his power into his right hand, causing it to glow purple. His eyes also turned purple…

"Brace yourselves! DUAL HIRAIKOTSU!"

He threw Sango's Hiraikotsu with full blast force, straight at Kagome. Although she could evade it, Kagome didn't know that Hiraikotsu acts more like an Enemy Chaser, following whereever she goes.

It hit her from behind.

"T (read: terrorist) down."

Kagome however stands up like it was nothing for her. She stood speechlessly. Later, in a blink of an eye, she disappeared beneath the thick fog.

"_Bedebah! _(read: damn)She always does that all the time. I don't know when she will appear again."

Kikyo stood under a tree near a river. She was watching what's going on between both.

_Amar-kun had the Shikon jewel shards, and I rarely see him using the jewel's power._

Kikyo now knew A-01's power very well, although in their previous confrontation before, he almost used the jewel shards ability on her.

_A/N: The third chapter done during night here in Malaysia (8.03pm). Anyone who read this, maybe the next chapter will be bit late than usual. Just pray for me I don't end up in boarding school… TQ. _


	4. Hyperactive Spirits!

_CHAPTER 4: Hyperactive Spirits!_

Inuyasha took a walk alone in the forest. The night's breeze was bit cold than yesterday, but it's fine, at least for him.

All in a flash, he suddenly caught Kagome's scent.

"Kagome…?"

She were leaning against a tree, bit far from the position he's standing…

"Inuyasha… I'm scared…"

"Kagome? Kagome!" 

When he was near, Kagome hugged him.

"It's alright, Kagome, I'll protect you…" 

He forgot the fact that Kagome were still possessed, and she gripped Inuyasha's hands tight.

"Kagome… what are you…"

She bit him straight on his neck, and Inuyasha couldn't contain the pain, thus he screamed in pain. Kagome chants few words, and the inu hanyou's appearance started to change. His silver hair turned into blood rust, and his clothes turned midnight black.

Kagome stepped nearer, and he lifted Inuyasha's face by his chin. The markings like those in his youkai form appeared. Not only that, when he opened his eyes, Inuyasha had his frightening pair of bloodshot eyes.

Kagome then took him away to another dimension.

Amar Ma'aruf yawned, while exposing his small fangs. It was his turn to be the sentry. He threw his vision on A-01 who was still sleeping under the tree with a Desert Eagle Elites in his calf pockets.

"Amar-san… hey… hey, wake up…"

"Huh?" 

"Did you see Inuyasha?" 

"No. He left a couple of minutes ago, and I heard someone screaming…"

"What did you say?"

"Scream…!" 

"INUYASHA!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amar Ma'aruf sniffed the ground just like Inuyasha did, and then he stopped.

"Dead end."

"That's weird… how can he disappear all in a sudden?"

" Beats me."

Suddenly, they heard the throaty growling of a youkai. A-01 whipped his Elites and Ma'aruf-chan took out a P229 underneath his baby sweater.

Both pulled the sliding block of their handguns, with their senses at bay.

"There!" 

But then it turned out to be Inuyasha, in his own youkai form. He pounced on Amar-kun, and that made him lose the Elites.

"Hoi! Get off me! Shoot him!"

He fired few warning shots on the air. Inuyasha were taken aback on the shots, and he pounced on Ma'aruf-chan instead. A-01 took his chance to recover his Elites, and when he did, he told his partner to run.

Again, the Elites roared again. Inuyasha had no chance of returning fire against fire, and he ended up lying on the ground. Instead of attacking him, Inuyasha disappeared again, with the same fashion Kagome does.

"I'm getting sick of this."

"Anyways, is that Inuyasha?" 

"Come think of it… wait a minute… HE IS Inuyasha!"

He reloaded the Elites, one clip in per Desert Eagles. Looks like he and the others had to stay up for the whole night…

"Man. What a day."

Looking at Ma'aruf-chan with his usual morning trainings, he decided not to disturb him. He looks like a Welsh mage, with this sword staff. Amar also adorned some mage-like attire, giving him a lot more sense in originality. After that, he took a dip inside the nearby river.

"Isn't it a bit too cold?" Amar asked his hanyou partner.

"Not a little bit."

"Hey, I envy you, you know. I hate taking a bath in cold water, so that's why I had to either boil some water or turn on the heater."

"There's no water heater here."

"I know, and I'm not mentioning the Feudal Era."

"Well?"

"I missed my home and the previous job I had."

"As a what?"

"A pizza seller in the night market (read: Pasar malam) in _Jalan Api-api._ Although it sounds weird, don't care about it too much."

"How did you get for a day?"

"Around RM 90. Sometimes 110 ringgits, and maybe only 50 ringgits."

"You're good in money making." He praised.

"Three cheers and thank you for Shaoran."

"And for Eriol too."

"Looks like we have to get rid of them both."

Inuyasha, now slumped on Kagome's legs, unconscious, or rather sleeping, weren't listening to Enma Ai. She wouldn't even bother to wake him up by force, which both of them were no more than just puppets for her.

Slowly, she dissipated into Kagome's body, and thus waked her up in the process. She had glowing red eyes just like Enma Ai does. Then, Inuyasha also woke up, and he then was transported back to finish off the last forfeited match.

"Huh?" 

Ma'aruf-chan turned around, letting his companions leave him by few steps.

"What are you looking at, Ma'aruf-chan?" Shippo, whom was hanging on his head, was questioning him with a puzzled face.

"Nothing."

Suddenly, his surrounding turned midnight black, and the others in front of him didn't know he was left behind. As Miroku turned around to Sango, he knew two went missing. Kikyo ran back to the place she saw Amar-chan and Shippo, but the trail of 'Shaoran's' aura came to a dead end.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"It's Inuyasha's scent, and it have been different than before!"

Inuyasha started growling, looking at his descendant, with hatred. He then pounced on Amar Ma'aruf.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Wake up! It's me!" 

Inuyasha ignored him, and he kept throwing his claw attacks, while Ma'aruf-chan tries to avoid it, constantly turning into mist.

With him covered from any attacks, Amar Ma'aruf pulled out his father's katana from its sheath. He then took his stance, while focusing a spot between his aura and Inuyasha's. He was about to execute another variation of Inuyasha's Wind Scar, the Whirlwind Scar.

"Here goes… Whirlwind Scar!"

A soft spin followed by a slash, sent energy waves that rushes to Inuyasha at lightning-like speed.

"WHAT?!" 

A bolt of the blue, Inuyasha punched Amar Ma'aruf in multiple successions, and with a strong punch, he was sent to the other end of the area.

He tried to stand up, but Inuyasha constantly hammered him. Finally getting a gap between Inuyasha's attacks, he summoned lightning sprites, in the same fashion his late mother did.

"Lashi, taerl, ma, jishi, majishi taerl… particles of thunder… be my aide and storm the enemy!"

"Is that all you got?!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing through the lightning strike, unaffected.

He kept on trashing Amar Ma'aruf, until the poor inu hanyou were weak.

"Time to finish you off!" Inuyasha raised his claws for the kill

_Mother!!!!!_

Suddenly, his frail body was engulfed in bright light, forcing Inuyasha to back away. In the bright light, he was able to speak to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-san… I'm sorry…"

He charged forwards. While he was incanting a magic spell, eight energy balls appeared one by one, circling him. He held his hand, with his palm upturned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" 

He closed his heterochromatic eyes.

"HYPERACTIVE SPIRTS!"

The lightning balls striked Inuyasha one by one, until he's unconscious…

_Mother… thank you…_

He then also passed out.

_A/N: That's all for chapter 4. I made it in line with chapter 3 and it's over around 8/1/07,during midnight (12.03am), so read and enjoy. TQ. _


	5. Half Mage, Half Demon

CHAPTER 5: Half mage, half demon 

"Hey, he's up."

"Uh… Kikyo-sama… where am I?"

"You're back at the campsite. We found you beaten almost to death. Anyways, I could feel an aura of a woman surrounding yours."

When he sat up, he looked at Kikyo.

"That's my late mother's aura. She and my father were killed during an accident."

Daniel crept to his younger brother. He then brought him into an embrace.

"While our parents were still alive, I'm still young, around 4 years old or so. I remembered them practicing at our house's backyard. At that time, we're living in an uncharted forest, with a mage's village there."

(Flashback)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Myra. You were not giving me any chance!" 

"There were a lot of chances, I even let you hit me, Fuuyuki."

"Mom… dad…"

"What is it, Daniel?"

"I'm hungry…"

"I'll make you breakfast. What do you want for breakfast, honey?"

"Just bread and milk…"

Daniel yawned a bit. Later, his mother, Myra Zara brought him to the dining table, and she served him some toast and a glass of chocolate milk. Eagerly, he ate the toast, munching it happily with some marmalade his mother made.

"Daniel, do you want to be a mage?"

"I want to be strong like both mom and dad! And of course I want to be a mage, mom."

"Wait till you're bit older."

"Okay."

(Flashback end)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A year later, I had my little brother here. I was ready to train myself to be a mage, but something terrible had just happened to the village. The adult mages tried to defend the village, but in the end, only children who survived, and left the village."

"I see…"

"We were separated, and that's when the Yamato family came into rescue. However, Daniel-onii-chan couldn't find us, so we're parted for years."

"You hadn't answered my question before. How did you obtain Tetsusaiga?" 

"I found it among the buried remains of the burnt village. When I took the katana out, I can still sense my father's scent on it."

"One night, I was crying on my house's roof. There, I sensed okaa-chan, and when I followed it, I found a man in mage clothing. He said he was my mother's apprentice, and before she died, she asked him to hand over her staff and her robe to her youngest son. He managed to find me after a long time since he started searching for me since he's 10."

"Wow. That was one heck of time. When did you meet him?"

"When I was 9 years old."

A-01 then flipped his fingers, counting what was the age of the man his partner met.

"He's 19 years old. Anyways, Inuyasha, we prefer the black haori you wore before and the blood rust color of your hair… I gotta say you're looking very… ahem… cool." He could even manage to smirk a bit.

Later, they started traveling back. They passed several villages, which nobody survived through the massacre.

"Was it me or I see everything in red?"

"No."

"Then red is my favorite color starting today." He said that with sarcasm.

Sango stared at the FP trainee, like she was going to eat him. Shippo on the other hand, climbed on A-01's head. Usually, a Malaysian like him detests anyone playing with his or her head, but for him and Amar Ma'aruf, Shippo and Kirara is excluded. The phrase 'stepping the head' means arrogance.

"Hmm?" 

A-01 kicked a P90's clip, with spent casings everywhere. There was a trail of wet blood probably it was still new.

"Can you two sense wet blood around here somewhere?" 

"Inuyasha-sama, let's go."

He nodded, following the trail of blood. On the other hand, A-01 examines the clip. One of it shows the emblem of Falcon's Plus Elite Army.

"Falcon's Plus?"

"One of my comrades is around here somewhere. The P90's clip proves it. Kirara!"

A bolt out of the blue, a woman came out of the bushes, and she fires a gun, which is similar to A-01's Desert Eagle. He did the same, and coincidentally, the bullets hit each other. The crumpled bullet fell with the noise of a falling coin hitting the dusty ground.

"I couldn't be you…"

"No way…"

The bleeding woman fell unconscious, and A-01 quickly catches her.

"You're Mana Tatsumiya alright."

"…" Mana opened her eyes, and then she shot up. Felling the sudden outburst of pain, she swiftly clutches her abdomen.

"Don't move! You'll open your wounds!"

"Where's Amar?"

"He's outside."

Sango propped Mana against the wall, so she can see clearly what A-01's doing.

"He was in pure shock when he found out that he finally found his friends. His comrades, to be exact."

"I was the first one to be recovered."

"Anyways…"

"Just call me Mana."

"Anyways, Mana-chan… what did actually happened back at the village?"

"…"

(Flashback)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it!" She cursed under her breath. The demon girl was much faster than she thought.

Mana threw the empty magazine on the ground, and she pulled out her Desert Eagles, unloading every single .50AE bullets on the black kimono-clad girl. However, instead of hitting her, the girl quickly reacts, slashing Mana's abdomen.

She screamed in pain, with blood splashing on the ground. The girl disappears, and Mana crawled to a nearby tree for cover.

(End flashback)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's what happened."

Slowly, Mana stands up, walking at a snail's pace to the abandoned hut's door. There, she saw A-01 firing rounds at a tree, managing to overcome the excessive recoil from the gun.

"Amar-kun." 

"Huh? Oh, Mana, you're up. How do you feel?"

"Terrible. I just couldn't save everyone there."

"You've met a mage before?"

"My teacher was one such person."

"Looks like we're in a large rescue team. It's like this; a girl wearing a black kimono captured a friend of mine, her name is Kagome Higurashi." A-01 sighed inwardly. "What's worse it that she planned to take over her body to have revenge on a priestess "

Mana's eyes tweaked in pure surprise.

"That girl… that's the one who attacked me and destroyed the village!"

And in a flash, the sky turned dark like it was going to rain. Beneath the darkness, a figure appeared.

"Looks like we have a visitor. An uninvited one." A-01 announced darkly.

Enma Ai stands there, and she were waiting to attack.

A/N: That's it. Another chapter for the story. I was waiting to get Internet access at the cyber cafe, and when I'm waiting, I've thought to give a three-chapter-combo. Feel free to send reviews. TQ.


	6. Direct Confrontation

CHAPTER 6: Direct Confrontation

"It's her! She's the one who attacked the village!"

"I know. Her name is Enma Ai."

Enma smirked at Mana.

"We meet again. I didn't expect you to live this long."

"You… you monster! How could you do that to those innocent villagers?!" 

"It's my pleasure for killing people. Humans don't live long, and so will you."

Mana stepped forward with her Desert Eagles, but her pain couldn't stop.

"Mana, you're the com-"

"No. You will. Be the leader once in a while, Amar-kun. "

"Roger." He replied.

Inuyasha had his battle stance, Miroku's hand at his prayer beads, while Sango is ready with Hiraikotsu and Kirara and Kikyo pulling her bow taut. Mana waited for A-01's first action.

"Now…"

Hordes of demons appeared out of nowhere, attacking them in every single corner. Pulling the pin of his HE grenade, A-01 threw the explosive to one corner. Once it explodes, he yelled…

"Go, go, go!"

A-01 fired his CRS-15 in full automatic, and Mana was leaning against his back, while firing her P90.

"There were too many of them!"

"Mana-chan, hang on tight!"

"Wha-?" 

Focusing his energy at his hands, A-01 once again used his Shikon jewel shard.

"Time Freeze!"

Suddenly, time around him, Mana and the others crawls to a standstill.

"Aim for the head, shoot as many as possible for one minute sharp!"

Respectively, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Amar Ma'aruf summoned their signature attacks.

"Wind Scar!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Whirlwind Scar!"

"Mana, watch out!"

The arrow Kikyo shot hits a demon that was trying to attack her from behind. Mana however fell on the ground, due to her pain.

"Cover me!" She yelled while trying to recover.

Ma'aruf-chan's AWM pierced another demon. Later he threw the sniper rifle to Daniel.

"Thanks!" 

With no time to waste, Daniel shot another demon with the AWM, after being pinned down by Kikyo's sacred arrow.

One minute has passed. A number of demons were slain, though some were still standing.

"You have done well in making it this far. I would expect no less from a group of humans like you."

Enma closed her eyes, and darkness envelops the surrounding areas. In that particular back out, she transformed into her another form.

"It's like trying to find a ninja inside the Black Forest."

"Or rather fighting a demon without a flashlight."

Daniel took out his HK USP and he put on his silencer. The others followed suit, Mana with her Desert Elites, Amar Ma'aruf with his SIG P229 and A-01 with his Beretta Elites.

Shortly, Enma Ai appeared with her appearance completely changed. She had generated wings on her back, and she now wields a blood rust sickle.

"Open fire!" A-01 ordered. Continuous gunshot blared until one by one stopped for reloading.

"Inuyasha, cover us!" Daniel yelled. With a smirk, he attacked Enma with Tetsusaiga. She blocked the fang effortlessly.

"I'm coming! Marsil!" Amar Ma'aruf transformed his katana into Marsil, a powerful fire sword he captured from a Fire Demon during his last visit to Castlevania.

Numerous explosions occurred from the sword's powerful aura seems to affect her a bit.

"Okay… Alucard's Saber!"

With a flash, he disappeared, slashing Enma Ai from her back, and then he transports back to the place he's standing before.

Enma, angered by this, took her action by summoning mini sickles that float all over Inuyasha's team.

"Oi! Miroku! Don't suck them in! Hit them!"

"Right!" Miroku began hitting them with his staff, followed by Sango.

Inuyasha took his stance, and then he unleashed another technique. "Explosive Dragon Current!"

Ai disappeared, evading the current with no injuries.

As she appeared back, only to discover she was caught in a trap.

"Gotcha! Triple Explosive Current!"

Daniel swung his Tetsusaiga and he struck the 'Explosive Dragon Current' three times. Enma's body dissipated.

Seeing only smoke that was left behind after the assault, Daniel assumed Enma is dead…

…Or so do he think. Enma Ai appeared back, pulling Mana and Kikyo into a hole.

"Amar-kun!" Mana yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed Mana's waist, and Inuyasha did the same to Kikyo. However, both A-01 and Mana fell with Enma, while Inuyasha escaped with Kikyo.

"NO!"

Both slipped into another dimension, unknown to any humans….

_A/N: Yep, another chapter. Read it while you can. This is my longest story so far, 6 chapters and all. (Castlevania's Pursuit, 5 chapters, First Mission Start, 5 chapters, till 12/1/2007) don't forget, review and tell the others about this. T_Q.


	7. Bloody Ruins

CHAPTER 7: Bloody Ruins 

Mana opened her eyes, when she felt something were pinning her down. It was A-01, with his eyes closed and their uniform were soaked in blood. She slapped A-01's face a bit, and he slowly wakes up.

"Where… where are we?" He said when he woke up.

"That was the question I just wanted to ask you."

Mana looked around and she felt like it's starting to rain. However, the raindrops were not water, but instead, the drops were fresh blood!

"Darn! Let's go or our equipments can't be used anymore for good!"

Both ran until they found a large ghastly looking castle. It was in ruins, but some were still preserved. As they stepped into the castle grounds, monsters pop out of nowhere and they captured Mana. A winged beast knocked A-01 out, separating both.

Few minutes later, A-01 woke up. He stands up groggily with his vision still blurry from the backstabbing.

"Mana… Mana!"

A-01 opened his eyes, still finding himself at the courtyards. Mana was nowhere to be found, and all that was left of her is her Flak Jacket.

"Damn all to hell!" He cursed.

The blood rain had stopped, and his Desert Eagles now bathed in crimson. As he shot the ground, he was surprised that it's still working, even after soaked in such ghoulish liquid.

Meanwhile, inside the Blood Ruins, Kagome tied Mana on a pillar.

"Let me go!"

Kagome stepped up to her, and she bit Mana's neck.

"Shut up, human. Now you'll be just like her, "

Slowly, Mana began to transform. Enma, now appeared as a ball of energy, were absorbed by Kagome.

(Clearing)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's crazy of him! Now we don't know which world they are now, even by a tiny bit!"

"Calm down Inuyasha."

Shippo got a knock from Inuyasha.

"HOW THE HELL I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN SINCE THREE OF US WERE MISSING?!"

"Maybe by standing ground." Amar Ma'aruf said that as he stands up. 

"What?!"

Kirara had already started growling, while Kikyo is in her battle stance, drawing an arrow to her bow.

"We've got company." Daniel announced, looking at hordes of demons surrounding them.

"Sesshomaru-sama? What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"I could hear gunshots."

"Gunshots? Maybe that useless human is there!"

"No. He's not there. I can feel it, there were only 2 using that thing, and both of them were hanyous. Rin, you and Jaken stay put. I'm going there."

"Exploding Tornado!"

"Whirlwind Scar!"

Parts of the enemy are gone for good, however, there were too many of them, and the whole team was in dire straits.

"Tenseiga!" Ma'aruf-chan yelled. Then, his father's fang turned into Sesshomaru's Tenseiga.

Daniel nodded in agreement, thus allowing him to use Sesshomaru's Dragon Wave.

"Here goes, DRAGON WAVE!" 

He executed the technique the same way Sesshomaru does, killing all the demons in his path. That's when Sesshomaru came in.

"Looks like you're in trouble, Inuyasha."

He growled. However, the moment he did that, Kikyo ran out of arrows.

"Any bright ideas, Daniel-onii-chan?"

Picking up a Flash bang, he thought of a bright escape plan, or an assault plan, depending how the others will pop out.

"Guys, assault or escape?"

"Make it escape, Daniel."

Loading the flash grenade into the F2000 launcher, he counted from one to three. Then, he launched the grenade to the air. As it exploded, the bright light, aiding cover for them to run, blinded the demons.

Meanwhile, Mana stalked on A-01 as he walked inside the Ruins of Blood. As he reached the main hall, Mana jumped off the ceiling and landed on her feet with a slight tapping noise.

"Mana! You're alright!"

_Hold it a second, wait; I could sense Enma's presence here… _

As he turned to the slamming giant door, Enma Ai appeared again, in Kagome's body.

"Looks like it's two against one." A-01 remarked.

The battle started against A-01, with him continuously being shot by Mana's P90. Later, Enma summoned a giant wolf, letting it lunge on him. He counter-attacked with his P90, later he threw a charged fist to the wolf. Kagome shot an arrow, but it missed A-01 ear by a millimeter.

Because this angers him, A-01 turned into his demon form, a cross between a black cat and a wolf.

"Galil Burst!" He announced, firing energy needles from his claws. Kagome evaded it, but the attack hit Mana.

Later, Kagome used her spiritual powers against him, but instead, she got hit by A-01's dropkick. Mana threw a vial, and their content burns him. A-01 uses his Iron Tail technique against Kagome's bow.

"Kill him!" Enma shouted.

A-01 reacted, performing an uppercut, right from Kagome's feet. On air, he used his Galil Burst technique again, until she screams in pain.

Kagome dropped on the ground, reverting to her former self, still in her black uniform.

"Now it's your turn!"

Mana moved to hand-to-hand combat against A-01. He blocked the punches and kicks she threw to him. Later, he returned fire, with his Shikon-powered fist. Enma escaped from Kagome's body and she started a tremor at the Ruin of Blood.

"Damn! She's going to crush us under the rubble!"

A portal opened, and A-01 returned back to his original form, lifting Mana and Kagome and he jumped into it.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET! EVEN YOU'RE DONE WITH ME, NOW YOU WILL DIE!"

Kikyo kept chanting; until three recognizable came out of the portal she created.

"Amar-kun! Mana-chan! Kagome-chan!"

"You're all okay?"

"We're A-OK."

Sango hugged Kagome, while Mana inspects her partner's beaten body. He were panting heavily, like he was on a 4km marathon.

"Thank you for saving us, Amar-kun."

"No sweat, but it's not over yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've got the feeling that she's not one yet."

He was right. She appeared again, with another form, which looks even tougher than the one Daniel incinerated.

"Final Mission… start…" A-01 whispered.

_A/N: On to the final chapter of the story! This time, it'll be fairly short, depending on how long I want to. Sesshomaru came at last to aid A-01, but will 8 people against one strong demon make the cut? Read and review. TQ._


	8. Final Attack

CHAPTER 8: Final Attack

Enma Ai appeared in the form of a titanic-sized celestial creature. She carries the same blood rust sickle with her, only it was much bigger. She bears with her a skull crest on her chest.

"Kikyo, even though my plan to kill you _with that girl has failed, I have gained enough power to kill you with my own hands!"_

"_Try to it. This time, I'll kill you instead of sealing you." Kikyo replied her intimidation._

_The sky turned dark and gloomy, followed by numerous thunderstorms. She flew up to the sky, hurling thunder balls in an endless stream. Sesshomaru neutralized it, and the others evade the possibly lethal attack._

"_Hey! Eat this with you to the grave!" A-01 laid his back on the grassy ground, firing his Minimi Para to the air._

_The bullets however were reflected right off her. A-01 moved his attention to Sango and Kirara who was busy attacking the demon girl with Hiraikotsu. _

"_Kikyo! Catch! We found some arrows for you and Kagome!"_

_She caught the arrow holster. Inuyasha then performed the Adamant Barrage on Enma when she's low enough. However, only some hit her crest._

"_Guys! Hit the crest! When she's down, mow her over, Inuyasha!" A-01 ordered._

"_Alright!"_

_Enma started barraging them with the thunder balls, at the same time striking them with thunder._

"_There are many things I hate about her, especially the thunder bit!"  
_

_Kagome shot an arrow to A-01, which later forwards it with a single blast to Enma. As he readied his CRS-15, he pulled the trigger, firing the whole 30 rounds of 5.56mm standard NATO rounds._

_Pulling out her Barret M99 Sniper Rifle, she loaded a .50 BMG round into the rifle. Amar Ma'aruf followed suit, with a .338 Lapua Magnum into his AWM. Both fired at the same time, managing to throw Enma's off course._

"_Again!"_

_Both snipers pulled the bolt, loading another round into the barrel._

"_Dragon Wave." Sesshomaru announced, unleashing his electrical attack on Enma._

_At the same time, two rounds followed him, finishing the combo. When Enma was low enough, Inuyasha used the red Barrier Breaking Tetsusaiga. In addition to that, he performed Dual Wind Scar with Daniel._

"_Alright!"  
_

_Enma now flew lower in irritation. She swung her sickle, and as it hit the ground, the sickle spewed azure fire. Backing off from the attack, Miroku threw his sutras at the sickle, making Enma couldn't move it. With A-01 giving him a height boost, Amar Ma'aruf threw stream of Molotov Cocktails on the skull crest._

"_Whirlwind Scar!" He finished his barrage with his own version of Wind Scar._

"_Okay, back off! Sango!"_

_She nodded, making a signal to perform the Dual Hiraikotsu Switch._

"_Hiraikotsu!"_

_It hit the skull crest multiple times. When A-01 caught it with his hands, he infused the giant bone with the Shikon jewel shard's power. He jumped to the air as high as he could, before he threw it with all his might._

"_Fire in the hole!"_

_Like before, Hiraikotsu turned into a giant enemy chaser, hitting Enma as twice as hard as Sango's throw._

_At the same time, everyone there unleashed his or her ultimate techniques, until Enma is reduced to her former self._

"_Kikyo, follow me!"_

_A-01 lifted Enma to the air, performing a spontaneous M-Assault on her with Kikyo. With the charged punch, Enma was thrown to Kikyo, in which later she shot an arrow to her. The sacred arrow impaled Enma's chest, and to ensure that she'll be dead for sure, Mana's Barret M99 and Ma'aruf-chan's AWM shot her head._

_She dissipated to a puff of blood with screams of pain filled the air, marking her real and final defeat._

"_MISSION COMPLETE!"_

_A-01 raised his hand to the air with a peace sign on it._

_A/N: That's it; I'm done with this story in 10 days (The epilogue is finished 12/1/2007, 11.24 pm while I'm watching Inuyasha)! That's record! Applause please. There'll be a short epilogue following this, so please wait. TQ._


	9. Epilouge

EPILOUGE 

"Why do you want me to come here, houshi-sama?"

"Mana-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to bear my child?"

Peeking behind the bush, A-01 had already saw Sango beside him on fire, literally.

"I'm sorry houshi-sama. I had one already in my heart right now."

A-01 almost burst into laughter, while Sango sighed with relief.

"I'll give you a clue. He's the most charming guy in the group, and I believe he's watching us right now."

A-01's heart skips a beat for a second. Mana ACTUALLY had a heart for him! How lucky he is.

Inside Kaede's hut, Ma'aruf-chan was reading comic books with Shippo and Rin. When Daniel asked where the others go, he just replied with 'don't know'.

After the spying mission, A-01 went back to the village with Sango and Kirara. He went to maintain the Black Hound, as Sesshomaru watched him. When Jaken came too near to the turret, A-01 pulled the trigger on purpose. The turret is actually loaded with blank shells, for everyone's safety.

"Not exactly for the ones who have frequent heart attacks like you, Jaken."

While examining the unloaded FN Five-seveN, Kagome smiled at bit. At least she got the handgun legally with license. If it didn't she might be in trouble. She went to have target practice with Mana whenever possible. Mana said that if she trains hard, A-01 might get new Five-seveN for her.

Kikyo had herself also a Five-seveN, but she kept it with her Soul Collectors.

When A-01 and Kagome fought the newly resurrected Jinkotsu, she had proper training to use her handgun. Not only that, she could hold and use some firearms she never even imagined before.

With their constant traveling schedules, Miroku didn't seem to stop his lecherous way, and Sango is there to give a knock or two on his head with Hiraikotsu.

Daniel and Ma'aruf chan continues their mage trainings with an elder who escaped just in time. Mana and A-01 seems to be bit star stricken, while the others kept finding the remaining jewel shards.

And Kagome? She might still have to be the priestess in the past and a high school student, until the shard is completed.

THE END, FOR NOW.

A/N: There's the epilogue. I'd still have to finish other fan fictions of mine, so click on my name and the other three will either appeal to you. TQ.


End file.
